"Fireflies" by Owl City
"Fireflies" is a song by American electronic music project Owl City. It was released on July 14, 2009, as their major debut single for their second studio album Ocean Eyes. Lyrics You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep 'Cause they'd fill the open air And leave teardrops everywhere You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance A foxtrot above my head A sock hop beneath my bed The disco ball is just hanging by a thread I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep) Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here) 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here) Why do I tire of counting sheep? (Please take me away from here) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep (Haha) To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell (Said farewell) But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (Jar, jar, jar) I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep) I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep) I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Because my dreams are bursting at the seams Why It Rocks # The song's instrumentals are really soothing and beautiful thanks to Owl City's only member Adam Young's excellent production and mixing using nothing but a synthesizer and a Lowrey spinet organ. # The lyrics are beautiful and amazing and nicely describe Adam's struggle with insomnia and how it helped inspire him to make music. # The music video is nice and simple and features Adam playing his Lowrey spinet organ and singing to the song as the toys in his room come to life and dance to the song. # The simple repeating sequence of notes in the intro set the magical tone of the song quite well. # The song became Owl City's second-biggest smash-hit of all time and is the most promising start of their career as a musical project. Video Category:2000s Category:Synth-pop Category:Alternative rock Category:Owl City songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Internet memes Category:Just Dance songs